Darth Acheronus/Harun Andromeda
''Before Time... ''"Ah, Do you know what is the purpose of the Force Rivenki? The purpose is conflict, conflict in which we are drawn forever and ever. Generations of Jedi will continue to fight the Sith and vice-versa. That is the true balance of the Force. The Conflict." ''- '''Harun Andromeda to his former Apprentice Rivenki.' - Born 56 years BTC. During this period the Galaxy was flourishing under the peace of the Republic. And Harun grew up like any other Nagai kid on Nagi. He was razed in the settlement near Kotokai, the capital of the Nagi nation. His settlement was not large, perhaps 3-4.000 Nagai lived there. His father and his mother owned a Salvage shop in the small village. In other words, his father would travel the system in search of salvageable items like weapons, starships, granades and other things left after the war with the Tofs. - Ten years passed, and now young Harun was going on with his father on these salvage runs, trying to grab anything valuable to feed the family. It was indeed a hard life. As soon as they found something, Harun's father would try to repair the item then sell it in his shop. This is where Harun learned the basics of engineering and electronics. Soon after, they would venture onto his last salvage run. The duo found a small ruined tomb that seemed like ancient Nagai made it. Venturing inside, they noticed the main doors were blasted off, and that something was lurking in the dark. It was too late, three crimson blades ignited and sliced his father in peaces. Unknown saber wielders took the boy for interrogation, to find out are they discovered, the Sith. - At his age of 20, Harun was growing into a powerful Force user, training at Dromund Kass, under the secret veil of shadows. Sith Empire was preparing for war with the Republic just under their nose. And this was the time of testing for Harun, he was strained to endure any competition he faced, and anything else the Lord presented to him. Harun Andromeda is a valued Sith Inquisitor on Korriban. Through initial battles, he proved his might against the Republic, slaying countless soldiers and even Jedi. Still improving his skills, he oversees the fleet over Korriban, and prepares the attack on Bothawuii with other Masters and Lords... Born out of the Ashes... "Fear? Fear is used by children. Real Sith use their Hate to fuel their power!" - The Emperor teach Harun Andromeda. - Being young and eager to prove himself, He entered the war at the age of 30. As mentioned before, 4 years later and into the war, he was the one to lead and create tactics for the Battle of Bothawuii, and performed flawlessly. Sith strike team destroyed the Hyperlane monitoring device at one of the Republic Outposts, and Sith Troops stormed the planet, taking it for their own. He was greatly rewarded by the Emperor, and Harun felt honored. Later on he was befriended by Sith Lord Decarsius, one of the Older Lords in the service of the mighty Emperor. - At the time, he was proficient in the Staff Form and Djem So, as he continued to advance his knowledge in the Forms and more. Also, he then started to dwell deep into the Sith Magic and Sith Alchemy, learning many Dark Secrets and Dark Arts. - Even since Sith Armada dropped into Republic space and started to destroy everything, Harun enjoyed the pain and suffering he caused, as he had it in his heart from the day his father was killed. The Darkside, it corrupted him badly at that time period, he was driven by nightmares daily and hate he felt in his chest. - Right after Bothawuii, Sith turned their attention to Hoth. Infact, the Republic did, and Sith defended well. Under the decisive hand of Harun, his troops repelled the Republic scum, and made them retreat. Quick after, Sith attacked the Republic position's on Hoth as a counter-attack, and make them flee. Taking Hoth for their own. All was going well for the Sith Empire. The Republic will be their's in a few years, by their calculations. 'Harun's Datapad Entry from that period:' Hoth! We have turned our attention to the planet we were battling the Republic troops for two years now. The Icy planet is giving us trouble, and we can only advance slowly through the snow and ice. We are currently devising a plan to properly lead the counter-attack after the Republic performs an incursion on our HQ near the Hoth Mountains. Republic forces think they will destroy us so easy... They are wrong. - Sith continued to advance to the Core, but they meet resistance. Ord Manteel was the system they were stopped. Harun felt defeated, but not fully. His determination was greater then ever, and he will prove it later on. 'Harun's Datapad Entry from that period:' From failure we can rise to be stronger... That is what the Emperor always said to me. But the failure itself has a bitter taste, I do not like it, nor I would want it again after the battle at Ord Manteel. Emperor is a fool in some ways, while he is a strong individual, able to corrupt even the lightsided beings, he is also a narrow minded man. He never did think the Jedi would sacrifice themselves for the Republic, nor the Repubic sacrifice for the Jedi. His calculations only included plain troops and warriors we will fight against, not their souls and selfless acts. The Emperor will lead us to death if we continue this way to think, we must broaden our views and let ourselves be free, yes. We have some Jedi prisoners here on Robos. Planning to lure the Jedi into open combat, to battle them in our second attempt to grip the Ord Manteel system. We must try to corrupt their souls, and the victory shall be near. Yes... all mine... ''I have ecnountered one of the Jedi that I dueled during the battle for Ord Manteel, he proves less of a challenge now. Weak Jedi worms, so overconfident, thinking they are always right, and that the Empire is wrong. Hrm... ''